sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaddu-napir IV
Idaddu-napir IV (b. 1934 BC) was the 61st King of Elam and 15th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1902-1892 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Chedorlaomer VIII. In 1903 BC he visited Asshur to try and negotiate it's inclusion into the Empire. King Ashur-Dugul I was at first supportive of the idea, however the Emperor demanded that all ties were to be broken off between Asshur and the Hittite Kingdom, it's long-time ally, until it would join the Empire as well. Hittite King Sapalulme III had said on numerous occations how he would never voluntarily join the Empire, and Ashur-Dugul feared the might of the Hittites far more then that of the small and scattered Chedorlaomerian Empire. So in 1901 Ashur-Dugul formally rejected the idea. In response, Idaddu-napir sent one of his generals, Kurigugu of Awan, to give an ultimatum to the Assyrian King. However, King Ashur-Dugul refused to meet Kurigugu and instead had his own general, Abdi-šarruma, refuse the Empire's demands and threaten Kurigugu with war. Two days after Kurigugu returned to Susa, Emperor Idaddu-napir IV declared war on Asshur. At around the same time Asshur and the Hittite Kingdom allied themselves and declared war on Idaddu-napir and the Empire. In the spring of 1900 BC the armies of Elam, lead by the Emperor's brother, future Emperor Chedorlaomer XI, marched on Asshur. The force was utterly defeated by the joint Assyrian-Hittite army during the Battle of Yabliya, and then suffered a near loss at the First Battle of Ninive a few weels later. This resulted in the Emperor summoning all the Kings of the member nations and demanded them to participate in the joint war against Asshur. Illuma-Ilum of Babylon agreed to supply a third of his troops and Igrish-Halam VI and Yahdun-Lim VII of Ebla offered the use of half their army, however the other kings were more hesitant. Ibalpiel II of Eshnunna refused to risk the lives of his countrymen and Meskiag-Nanna VII of Ur refused to wage war against his country's former ally. Emperor Idaddu-napir initially threatened the assembled kings with force, but then retracted his statements and accepted the voluntary help of those Kings that offered it, hoping to convince the others eventually. In 1899 during the Second Battle of Ninive Assyrian King Ashur-Dugul I died, fighting a regiment under the command of the Emperor's youngest brother Imbappa Adad-erish. Idaddu-napir then sent General Kurigugu of Awan to Asshur to demand surrender, however the new Assyrian King Mut-Ashkur II refused to see the General and ordered him slaughtered. Kurigugu managed to escape and reported this to the Emperor, and as a result both the Kings of Ur and and Eshnunna willingly sent troops to the Emperor's aid. That same year the Assyrian-Hittite Army invaded Imperial territory, striking against Ur in retaliation, killing King Meskiag-Nanna VII. In 1896 during the third battle of Ninive, the allied Imperial armies managed to win and repell the Assyrian-Hittite forces. En-Bi-Ishtar IV of Kish then proposed for the King of Ur to decide the fate of the city, since Ur had it's own King killed by the invading Assyrians. Meskiagnunna VII or Ur then named a certain Tamaru as "King of Ninive" and his vassal. Idaddu-napir initially refused to accept this, but was forced to recognise the vassalage and title in 1895. In 1892, the Emperor Idaddu-napir IV was killed during an attempted siege of the city of Asshur. Both his brothers were thought to be dead as well, and so the Susan priests called upon the Anshanite Epartids they declared to be ususpers when installing idaddu-napir IV's father Chedorlaomer VIII to the throne, naming Unpahash-Napirisha II's son as Emperor Tazitta VIII. His son, who was considered too young and inexperienced to take the throne during the war with Asshur, eventually was chosen as Emperor Chedorlaomer X.